1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to television signal tuners and, more particularly, to an electronic alignment system for a television signal tuner.
2. Background Information
Most, if not all, television signal receivers include a tuner for selecting a particular television signal (channel). Electronic alignment systems for television signal tuners have been developed that utilize a voltage signal based on a selected channel. Essentially, a selected channel to be tuned provides a channel select signal to a tuning voltage controller.
Electronic alignment has heretofore always required that the radio frequency tuning circuitry of the television signal tuner and the local oscillator circuitry of the television signal tuner run on the same voltage controller/supply. Electronic alignment systems, however, utilize high voltage varactor diodes to receive and utilize the high voltage developed by the voltage controller to run both the radio frequency tuning circuitry and the local oscillator circuitry.
It would thus be desirable to have an electronic alignment system for a television signal receiver that utilizes low voltage varactor diodes for at least part of the circuitry.
It would thus be further desirable to have an electronic alignment system that has radio frequency tuning circuitry and local oscillator circuitry that are independently controlled.